


Special Alien

by WonderPickle



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Ben 10: Alien Force, F/M, clueless kevin, friendly talk, gwevin one-shot without having gwen, kevin figuring it out, nosy ben, smoothie slurping ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 23:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12069477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderPickle/pseuds/WonderPickle
Summary: "You're in love with her, aren't you?"One-shot.





	Special Alien

**Author's Note:**

> Set sometime after the episode "Fool's Gold" in season three of Alien Force, while Kevin is still in that mutated form.

Ben gripped his smoothie, sucking another slurp into his mouth. When he felt it slip down his throat and into his stomach, he finally spoke the words he’d been trying to drown in his wheat grass juice. He couldn’t keep himself out of it. “You're in love with her, aren't you?”

Kevin, under his car, only moved to continue what he was doing, not to answer. “What are you talkin’ about?”

He stared at his friend’s wooden feet. “You can’t deny it, Kev. You've liked her since we started working together.”

“I think your cousin is ho-”

“No,” Ben pressed. “ _ You have feelings for her _ . Intense ones. And that necklace you gave her a few days ago proves it.” 

Kevin paused. “That's none of your business, Tennyson.”

“You’ve been distant from her recently. On missions. Both of you are on my team. So, it kinda is.” Ben leaned against the wall. “Besides,” he shrugged, “you didn't disagree.” 

“I-”

“You gotta tell her, Kev.”

Making himself visible, Kevin rolled out, head between the front lights. He dropped the silver wrench onto the ground next to him, propping his hands so he could sit up. “Why?”

“Because you  _ have _ to.” 

Kevin wiped the grease from his forehead. “You're the last person I’m gonna take girl advice from.”

“Well who else would give it to you?” Ben replied. “Your Null Noid buddies?” 

He scowled. 

The corners of Ben’s mouth plunged into the skin on the sides of his chin. He swallowed another sip of his drink. “Sorry.” He bounced his shoulders loosely. “But seriously. You have to tell her.”   


“Why is it such a big deal to you?” Kevin reached for his red toolbox. 

Ben hung out his hands. “Because these things don’t just  _ happen _ every day. Especially not to you, bad boy Kevin Levin.”   


“What’s the difference between ‘feelings and ‘in-love’, anyway?” He kept his eyes downward.    


“I’ve never been in love, but I’ve seen enough movies-”

Kevin scoffed. “ _ Ben _ .”

“-to know what it’s like. I think.”

He raised a brow. “You  _ think _ ?” 

“It’s not just a crush, Kev. It’s-it’s more than that.”   


Kevin halted. “How?”

Ben scratched the back of his head. Eyes aimed at the floor, he stole a moment to think, taking various gulps of his smoothie. 

Kevin actually kept quiet. Though he wasn’t admitting anything, he did want to know the answer to his question. 

He messed around with his varying tools. 

“How do you feel when she walks in a room?” Ben asked.    


“How do I what?” Kevin readjusted himself. 

He propped the bottom of his shoe against the wall. “How do you feel when she walks in a room?”

“Tennyson,” Kevin ran a hand down his sleek gray and turquoise hair, “I don’t really wanna talk about all this feeling stuff. Especially with you.”   


Ben angled his cup pointedly at his friend. “That’s not gonna help.”

“I never said I needed help.”   


“Just answer the question.” 

Kevin huffed. Why was he even still listening to this?

Damn it, he couldn’t turn away. “Uh, I dunno,” he said. “Good?”

Ben sighed, shaking his head. “Scratch that. I’m gonna ask you something else.”

“Why?”

“Because.”

Kevin’s eyes presented a slight roll.   


“Why do you like her?” Ben started to slurp. He was reaching the end of his smoothie.

Had his human skin been visible, his forehead would’ve scrunched. “Huh?”

“Not that I really wanna hear all the details of your relationship with my cousin, but I think it’ll help you see my point.” 

“Alright…” Kevin straightened, leaning against the hood of his car on his palms. “I dunno. She’s hot. I mean-she’s gorgeous.” 

With another shake of his head, Ben scrunched his nose. “Okay, not the physical stuff.”

“You wanted an answer.” Kevin shrugged, then waited. Ben didn’t push while he silently searched for a response. There were...there were just so many reasons he liked Gwen. 

Which ones did he wanna tell Ben? Why was he even telling Ben this, anyway? “Alright, well, she’s-she’s never given up on me. Even when I didn’t deserve it.” He kicked his toolbox with the tip of his foot. “She’s constantly given me second chances. And she’s always there for me. I guess...I like that I don’t have to keep checking if she’s got my back. She just...does.” 

Ben nodded. “What else?” 

“She helped me become a better person. Because she  _ believed _ in me.” His gaze shifted towards the floor, a breathy sound passing through his nostrils. “Before her, no one had ever really believed in me. And she-she keeps me in check, you know? She makes sure I have my head screwed on right.” 

Ben’s mouth curled to a grin. “It sounds like you love her, Kev.”   


Kevin slowly raised his head. “I love her...” It was wavering, more external confirmation for himself than Ben.   


Stepping closer, Ben put a hand on each of Kevin’s shoulders. “Kevin, you’re  _ in love  _ with her. And I think you have to tell her. She deserves to know.”

He opened his jaw to reply, but quickly moved his chin in the opposite direction instead. He frowned, his proceeding words heavier. “Even if you’re right, I can’t tell her that.”   


“Why not?”   


“She just...she can do so much better than me. I don’t wanna-”   


Ben swallowed another sigh. “Not only did you just describe all the reasons you’re in love with her, but all the reasons she’s in love with  _ you _ .”

Mouth parting again, this time in revelation, Kevin’s face widened. “I-I did?”

Ben nodded. “It’s like deciding which alien to use. I’ve learned the strengths and weakness of each of them. All of them have flaws. But I still dial them, because they I like them. Because they have a purpose.” His mouth curled up. “You’re definitely not perfect. And Gwen isn’t either. But you guys still like each other. I mean, you  _ love _ each other. 

You chose each other. Despite your flaws, you manage to love each other. Which is pretty cool. All the reasons you fell for her in the first place, are your purposes for choosing her.”

“So…” he said, “it’s like committing to one of your aliens?”   


“Pretty much.” Ben pursed his lips. “But more romantic than that.”

Kevin wiggled in Ben’s grasp. “How exactly is this doin’ anything?”   


“All I was saying, is that Gwen is your special alien. And you’re hers. You use her when you need her. She’s always gonna be there. And you can-I don’t know-learn from her. You adapted to her flaws and strengths. And she adapted to yours, because she still loves you.”   


Kevin dropped onto the roof of his car. “Huh. I...actually get what you’re tryna say.”

Removing his hands, Ben grinned, pleased. He placed them on his hips. “I’m pretty good for never having been in love.”

“For once, I agree with you.” He nodded. “I gotta go tell her.”


End file.
